


Los Retos de la Cuarentena

by Aledono



Series: Siberian Family [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Milo ha estado enamorado de Camus desde que tiene memoria y está dispuesto a ayudarle en todo lo que le sea posible. Esto incluye ayudarle a cuidar de sus bebés adoptivos o salvarlo de la crisis de la pandemia a costa de su propia salud mental.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Series: Siberian Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006206
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

# Milo

Milo no sabía en qué momento se enamoró de Camus. Se dio cuenta de lo que sentía a final de la preparatoria, pero sabía que sus sentimientos anidaron en su corazón mucho antes que eso. Le conocía desde la primaria y a veces Milo se preguntaba si en algún momento sintió hacia él algo diferente al amor. No que importara, por cierto; así como llegó la aceptación de sus sentimientos, llegó el rechazo. En retrospectiva, Milo fue un estúpido al escuchar en silencio mientras Camus le aseguraba que lo que sentía hacia él no era amor, sino una amistad muy profunda. Sin embargo, en ese entonces era un muchachillo inocente que días atrás desconocía que le gustaban los hombres. Era obvio que Milo creería cualquier cosa con tal de no recibir de golpe el despecho de Camus y por un tiempo se convenció a sí mismo de que lo que sentía hacia su mejor amigo se limitaba a lo platónico.

El gusto no le duró mucho.

Al terminar la preparatoria, Milo y Camus fueron a colegios diferentes, lo que ocasionó que rompieran contacto. Para Milo, esa fue una gran oportunidad para conocer a nuevas personas y explorar su sexualidad. Salió con varios chicos y algunas chicas —solo por si acaso— y trató de despertar en su corazón una devoción tan fuerte como la que llegó a sentir por Camus. Tristemente, no solo no dio con ella, sino que se convenció de que sus sentimientos por Camus serían lo más cercano que estaría a experimentar el amor.

Tal vez, si hubiese tenido un poco más de tiempo, Milo habría tenido oportunidad de sanar sus heridas. No obstante, el mundo le jugó una sucia trampa cierto día en el que coincidió con Camus en una cafetería del vecindario. Después de un incómodo inicio, los jóvenes recordaron épocas pasadas y decidieron, sin palabras, hacer nuevos recuerdos juntos. Retomaron el contacto y se sorprendieron al descubrir que su dinámica poco había cambiado. Además, vivían lo suficientemente cerca como para permitirles verse casi todos los fines de semana.

Para ese entonces, Milo ya se había resignado a vivir para siempre con un amor no correspondido. A falta de fuerza de voluntad, decidió que lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz era estar junto a Camus y se aferró a su amistad con vehemencia. Muy en el fondo, sabía que aquello no era lo mejor para su salud mental, pero Milo sentía que ya era demasiado tarde para él. Vivió tremendamente solo por cinco años y el reencontrarse con Camus fue como llegar a un oasis tras días en el desierto. Milo estaría satisfecho con su amistad siempre y cuando él se la concediera.

Por mucho tiempo, el plan de Milo funcionó bastante bien. No solo recuperó su amistad con Camus, sino que esta regresó con creces. La locura adolescente había pasado tiempo atrás y les permitió conocerse de un modo más profundo. Además, el no tener que pasar las tardes haciendo tareas significó más oportunidad para disfrutar juntos su tiempo libre.

De esa forma, y con el paso de los años, se hicieron cada vez más inseparables. Milo estaba lleno de satisfacción y felicidad y rezaba todos los días porque la situación se mantuviera así para siempre.

No obstante, todas las cosas están destinadas a cambiar tarde o temprano.

Para Milo, fue una tarde mientras cenaban en un restaurantito que quedaba entre su departamento y la casa de Camus.

—Hoy he hecho una solicitud de adopción —dijo Camus mientras doblaba su servilleta y ponía su plato a un lado.

Milo parpadeó dos veces, frunció el ceño y sacudió ligeramente su cabeza.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó creyendo que había escuchado mal.

—Esta mañana en lugar de ir a trabajar fui a una casa de cuna a hacer una solicitud formal de adopción —continuó. Milo notó que las manos de Camus temblaban ligeramente—. Llevo tres años en contacto con el instituto de cuidado infantil y finalmente se me permitió avanzar a la siguiente fase.

Milo pensó decir algo así como "jamás mencionaste algo sobre querer adoptar", pero sabía que sería una mentira. Camus siempre añoró tener hijos; era un buen maestro y quería extender sus conocimientos más allá de las aulas. Si bien años atrás comentó su interés en adoptar, Milo consideró aquel sueño como uno lejano. Ahora, con treinta y dos años, Camus estaba en una edad apropiada para realizar el trámite y Milo se sintió bobo por haber pensado que se mantendrían como muchachos de veintidós por el resto de sus vidas.

—Felicidades, Camus —optó por decir—. Estás haciendo algo maravilloso.

Camus sonrió desganado y negó con la cabeza, lo que hizo que un mechón de cabello se deslizara por su frente.

—Podré decir eso una vez que concrete el trámite. Me dijeron que puede tomar más de cinco años; todavía hay muchas cosas que pueden pasar.

Milo había escuchado suficientes quejas del proceso de adopción en Grecia como para saber que este podía tardar hasta una década, si acaso alguna vez se concretaba. Era fácil adivinar que la situación sería aún más complicada para un hombre soltero.

Por otro lado, Camus no era cualquier soltero. Él era miembro de una acaudalada y reconocida familia con capacidad de abrir puertas que estarían cerradas para muchas otras personas. Milo no sabía mucho de adopciones, pero sí que sabía que el mundo giraba con mayor facilidad para aquellos con dinero.

—Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien —dijo con honestidad—. Sé que tarde o temprano te convertirás en un padre maravilloso.

Camus asintió apocadamente y sonrió al escuchar las palabras de aliento de su amigo.

—Muero de los nervios.

Milo extendió su mano sobre la mesa y la colocó sobre la de Camus, dándole un suave apretón y una caricia con el pulgar. Usualmente, lo menos que quería era incomodar a Camus sus expresiones de cariño, por lo que solía evitar el contacto físico. No obstante, Milo estaba convencido que ese día la situación lo apremiaba.

—No te preocupes. Sabes que no estás solo. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, desde cambiar pañales hasta dar la plática del sexo.

Camus bufó.

—Pañales, cuando sea. Lo de la plática, ya veremos.

La conversación quedó ahí y aunque Milo la tuvo en mente durante meses, Camus no volvió a hablarle al respecto. Milo no quiso entrometerse y confió en que su amigo le informaría si su situación cambiaba.

Su confianza quedó bien depositada y, año y medio después de aquella cena, Camus llamó a su puerta un jueves por la noche. Lucía despeinado, pálido y sumamente inquieto. Jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos y miraba de un lado hacia el otro como si esperase que algo o alguien le saltara encima en cualquier momento. Extrañamente también sonreía de oreja a oreja y prácticamente saltó a abrazarle en cuanto abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre, Camus? —preguntó preocupado—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡Ya está! ¡He firmado! ¡Mañana podré llevar a los niños a casa!

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que hablaron de la adopción, que Milo no tuvo la capacidad de conectar aquel recuerdo con las palabras de su amigo.

—¿Qué niños? ¿De qué hablas?

—¡La adopción! —exclamó—. ¡Seré padre!

Aunque Milo aún no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado, tomó la felicidad de Camus como si fuese suya y correspondió fuertemente a su abrazo. Le condujo lentamente hacia la sala —temía que cayeran juntos— y, después de ofrecerle un té de tila, escuchó con paciencia todo lo que tenía para decirle.

—No te lo había dicho antes porque temía que las cosas no funcionaran conforme a lo esperado —explicó—. Ya antes me habían puesto a un lado en pos de parejas —sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y Milo contuvo sus ganas de abrazarle—. He seguido este caso desde hace cinco meses. Son dos niños. Uno tiene dos años de edad y el otro apenas tiene un mes. La madre es una adolescente que decidió ponerlos en adopción al iniciar su segundo embarazo. Generalmente entregarían a un grupo de hermanos solo a parejas, pero la madre me apoyó enormemente. Fue ella quien decidió que yo era la persona indicada para adoptar a sus hijos.

—Puedo saber, sin conocer las otras opciones, que la chica tiene razón —Milo se contuvo de comentar lo difícil que sería cuidar a dos niños al mismo tiempo. Estaba seguro que Camus ya había pensado en ello mil y un veces y aun así aceptó la responsabilidad.

—Jamás había estado tan feliz y preocupado al mismo tiempo. Creo que me volveré loco antes traerlos conmigo.

—Te preocupas demasiado —aseguró Milo—. Estoy seguro que encontrarás todas las fuerzas que necesites en cuanto los tengas en tus brazos.

Camus recapacitó largo rato en aquellas palabras. Milo observó con atención la angustiada expresión en su rostro y el modo en el que sus largas pestañas se batían con inusual rapidez.

—Sí. Tienes razón. Aun así… —carraspeó y posó su mirada en su regazo—. Sé que es muy poco tiempo de antelación y que no hemos hablado de esto antes, pero si pudieras…

—¡Claro que te ayudaré! —exclamó Milo al momento—. No sé nada de bebés, pero hay tanta información hoy en día que sé que no tardaré mucho en aprender. Será mucho más fácil cuidar de ellos entre dos personas.

Camus le miró absorto por largo rato. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, su boca entreabierta y su rostro se había encendido con un intenso color rojo. Milo supo al instante que había hablado de más y comenzó a morderse el labio por la imprudencia de sus palabras. ¿Sería ese un buen momento para ir al parque más cercano y cavar su propia tumba?

—¿Harías eso por mí, Milo? —preguntó Camus.

Milo no supo qué era lo que Camus quería escuchar. El cuidado infantil era un tema sumamente delicado y no quería imponerse ni hacerle creer que no sería capaz de cuidar a los niños por sí mismo. Aun así, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ayudarle y pensó que si había un momento para ofrecer su ayuda, sería ese.

—Por supuesto que sí —aseguró—. Tengo suficiente tiempo libre para apoyarte en las tardes y los fines de semana. Incluso podría mudarme contigo por un tiempo, en lo que te aclimatas a la nueva situación. Solo si así lo quisieras, claro. No me involucraré más de lo que consideres necesario.

Camus bajó la mirada y Milo notó que su agitada respiración se volvió aún más errática. Un largo e incómodo silencio les cubrió y Milo pensó en retractarse, pero se resistió a sabiendas de que lo mejor sería dejar la decisión en manos de Camus.

—Pensaba solo pedirte que me acompañaras al centro de adopción. Sin embargo, no me vendría mal un par de manos adicionales. Yo… —carraspeó—. Mi madre ofreció ayudarme, pero sabes lo controladora que es.

—No tienes que tomar la decisión ahora. Mañana te acompañaré al centro y si en algún momento consideras que necesitas mi ayuda, estaré ahí en un parpadeo.

—No, no —Camus cubrió su enrojecido rostro con ambas manos—. No necesito pensarlo —posó sus manos en su regazo y miró a Milo con tanta intensidad que a este le costó trabajo sostener la mirada—. Agradecería mucho tu ayuda, Milo. Al menos durante el primer mes. Puedes quedarte en la casa, sabes que hay cuartos de sobra.

Milo prácticamente saltó de su asiento y gritó de felicidad. Camus estaba a punto de embarcarse a una maravillosa aventura y le había dado la oportunidad de acompañarle. Sentía que ese era el momento más feliz de su vida y se aseguraría de cumplir todas las expectativas de su amigo. Por él y por los niños se convertiría en el mejor niñero de todo el mundo.

Una vez tomada la decisión, los hombres afinaron los detalles durante tantas horas que Camus terminó quedándose a dormir en el departamento de Milo. Este no tenía un cuarto adicional, así que ofreció su propia cama mientras que él se quedó en el viejo sofá cama de la sala.

No que hubiera habido diferencia, por cierto. Ni uno ni otro lograron conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los hombres fueron al centro de adopción para recoger a los pequeños. El mayor se llamaba Isaac y, a pesar de que Camus ya había tenido contacto con él, sus ojos brillaban con la promesa de una larga sesión de lágrimas. No obstante, se mantuvo firme a sabiendas de que él no era el único en esa situación. Su hermano menor, Hyoga, era apenas un bultito en los brazos de Camus, e Isaac estaba atento para cuando hubiese necesidad de ayudarle.

Hyoga no empezó a llorar hasta que Camus le sujetó en el asiento para niños de la camioneta. El aspaviento no tardó en inquietar a Isaac y en cuestión de segundos inició un agudo coro de desesperados lamentos. Desconcertado, Camus no supo cómo reaccionar y Milo tuvo que tomar el volante mientras el otro miraba constantemente hacia el asiento trasero del auto y trataba de consolarles a distancia.

Aquel viaje fue el más tortuoso que Milo o Camus hubiesen experimentado jamás y los problemas solo escalaron hasta que llegaron a su destino. Camus llevó a Isaac a conocer la casa y Milo depositó a Hyoga en su nuevo portabebés. Una vez que Camus regresó, le enseñó a Milo a preparar la leche de fórmula de Hyoga y, después de alimentarlo, los adultos e Isaac se sentaron a la mesa del comedor. El niño tenía poco apetito, pero Milo logró que se terminara sus verduras a cambio de una galleta de chocolate con crema. Hyoga se despertó en tres ocasiones y las tres veces Camus tuvo que arrullarlo por todo el comedor.

La primera noche fue especialmente difícil. Isaac lloró la mayor parte del tiempo, despertando a Hyoga y escalando la situación. A las tres de la mañana Milo no pudo más y se llevó a Isaac del cuarto de los niños y lo condujo hacia la sala, donde jugaron con un rompecabezas de pececitos. Las piezas de madera eran lo suficientemente grandes como para ser manejadas por las inexpertas manos de Isaac y, sobre todo, facilitaban a Milo el recuperarlas cada que el niño intentaba metérselas a la boca. Finalmente, tras media hora de armar y desarmar el rompecabezas, Isaac comenzó a adormilarse y Milo pudo regresarlo a su alcoba, donde Camus cabeceaba en una silla cercana con Hyoga en sus brazos.

Juntos, acomodaron a los niños en sus camas y salieron de la habitación a sabiendas de que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alguno de ellos despertara nuevamente. Dispuestos a aprovechar al menos una hora de sueño, se dirigieron a la habitación más cercana y cayeron rendidos sobre la cama.

* * *

Al final, Milo vivió con Camus durante tres meses. Dicho tiempo fue más que suficiente para que Isaac se acostumbrara a su nueva rutina y a su nuevo padre. De ser temeroso y defensivo, pasó a ser creativo y amable. A pesar de que en ningún momento dejó de ser introvertido, Milo sospechaba que eso era más por su personalidad que por sus experiencias pasadas. Amaba hacer burbujas de jabón y, desde que descubrió el acuario de Camus, les resultó difícil separarlo de su cristal. Por si fuera poco, su desarrollo físico y mental iba a un buen ritmo. Crecía con rapidez, cada día su andar era más hábil y pronto estaría listo para ir al baño por su cuenta.

Con Hyoga la situación fue más fácil, pero a la vez más complicada. Fue fácil porque no fue necesario ganar su confianza antes que su cariño. Desde un principio Hyoga se acopló a Camus y no tuvieron que lidiar con sus inseguridades o temores. Por otro lado, con lo que sí tuvieron que lidiar fue con los pañales, la alimentación cada tres horas, el baño, los cólicos y los llantos solo porque sí.

Cuidar de ambos hermanos era una tarea titánica y Milo estaba sumamente feliz de haber podido ayudar a Camus en una etapa tan complicada para su nueva familia. No solo se había encariñado con los niños, sino que había descubierto un nuevo lado de Camus; uno dulce y encantador que de algún modo logró hacer que se enamorara aún más de él. Tristemente, con el paso de las semanas Milo comenzó a quedarse sin motivos por los cuales pasar toda la noche con ellos; sobre todo una vez que terminó su mes de vacaciones y tuvo que regresar a trabajar. No creía que las pocas horas que les dedicaba a los niños fuesen suficientes para darle un respiro a Camus y a veces sentía que hacía más mal que bien. No quería ser un estorbo y una vez que Camus le aseguró que estaría bien por su cuenta, Milo regresó a vivir a su departamento. El día en el que se llevó sus maletas fue sumamente emotivo.

Aunque, a decir verdad, derramar lágrimas tras recibir el cálido abrazo de Isaac fue un tanto ridículo considerando que al día siguiente llevó a toda la familia al zoológico. Milo no pasaba las noches con ellos, pero lo hacía casi todas las tardes y todo el fin de semana. Por más que Camus trabajara desde casa, una persona no era suficiente para cuidar a un bebé y a un niño que comenzaba a chocar contra todas las superficies posibles. Así pues, su relación con Camus se cimentó aún más. Ya era demasiado tarde para que Milo se preocupara por eso, pensaba. Lo único que importaba era el bienestar de su mejor amigo y el de sus hijos y estaba dispuesto a apoyarles en todo lo que fuera posible por el resto de su vida.

O, al menos, ese era el plan antes de que la cuarentena le hiciera abrir los ojos ante el embrollo en el que él mismo se había metido.

Al menos, ese era el plan hasta que la pandemia le convenció de alejarse de Camus por el resto de su vida.


	2. Camus

# Camus

Camus reinició por sexta vez la aplicación para realizar pedidos al supermercado. Llevaba cuatro días intentando hacer un pedido y cada que tenía que elegir un horario de entrega, se encontraba con que todos estaban ocupados. Ya había intentado realizar las compras en otras tiendas cercanas y la respuesta era siempre la misma. Los casos de COVID19 en Europa aumentaban día con día y ahora parecía que todos en Atenas habían enloquecido. Los estantes en las tiendas se vaciaron y ahora era difícil conseguir cosas tan básicas como verduras enlatadas y papel higiénico.

La situación era complicada para todos, pero Camus sentía que su suerte era de las peores. Con dos bebés en casa no podía ir a diferentes tiendas a conseguir todo lo que necesitaba. De hecho, Camus dependió de la aplicación de compras a domicilio desde mucho antes de la pandemia. A pesar de que Milo les llevaba al supermercado una vez por semana, si la leche de fórmula se terminaba de improvisto o si Camus se olvidaba de anotar algo en la lista de compras, la salida fácil era hacer su pedido en línea. Había seguido dicha estrategia por meses y le había funcionado tan bien que a veces Milo y él optaban por no ir de compras y llevaban a los niños al parque. Sin embargo, ahora que todos comenzaban a enclaustrarse en sus casas, media ciudad parecía estar recurriendo a las tiendas en línea, lo que saturaba los sistemas y horarios de envío.

Camus temía que la comida en la alacena y los pañales en el armario no fuesen suficientes. Ya había aplazado sus compras por cinco días y por más que intentaba mantenerse despierto hasta medianoche para conseguir los horarios liberados, el cansancio terminaba por derrotarle antes de tiempo. Lo peor era que en esos momentos no podía contar con Milo. Al igual que él, su amigo se encontraba en cuarentena y Camus no se había atrevido a irrumpir su tranquilidad ni mucho menos a ponerlo en riesgo. Aun así, sabía que si las cosas no cambiaban pronto tendría que recurrir a él.

Camus suspiró, bloqueó su celular y lo dejó sobre el desayunador. Era difícil no tener a Milo en casa, mas no deseaba abusar de su confianza. Él tenía derecho a su propia vida y Camus ya había interferido lo suficiente con ella como para encima pedirle las compras en medio de una pandemia. Además, quería evitarse los problemas que implicaría tener a Milo en casa.

Cuando Milo le propuso vivir con él al inicio de la adopción, Camus accedió por instinto. Jamás imaginó que su amigo sería tan buen cuidador ni mucho menos que lo que sentía por él virara de un modo tan irracional. Inicialmente Camus pensó que su corazón albergaba únicamente agradecimiento, pero conforme pasaron las semanas se dio cuenta que era mucho más que eso. Milo era tan amable y gentil que fue imposible no enamorarse de él y muchas veces se maldijo a sí mismo por haberle rechazado en la preparatoria.

Tristemente, en aquél entonces los dos eran demasiado jóvenes. Camus genuinamente pensó que Milo había confundido su amistad con amor y Milo no supo cómo convencerle de lo contrario. Camus sabía muy en el fondo que si hubiese aceptado su confesión en ese momento se habrían lanzado a una relación inexperimentada y torpe que seguramente terminaría mal. Aun así, no podía evitar imaginarse lo que habría pasado si las cosas hubiesen funcionado y si se hubiesen mantenido juntos hasta ese momento.

De cualquier forma, todo estaba perdido. Milo le veía solo como un amigo y Camus estaba feliz de aceptar lo mucho o poco que tuviese para ofrecerle y, gracias al cielo, Milo parecía tener todo un mundo para entregarle. Los días de Camus se iluminaban gracias a sus sonrisas, sus bromas y su disposición para cuidar de los pequeños. Camus no sabría qué hacer si Milo se alejara de su vida y haría todo lo posible para mantenerlo en ella. Incluso si eso significaba darle su espacio en un momento tan crítico.

Un ronquidito emanó del monitor de bebé en la cuna de Hyoga, lo que hizo que Camus recordara su actual predicamento. Tomó de nueva cuenta su celular y comenzó a llenar el carrito de compras de la aplicación de Amazon. No encontraría todo lo que necesitaba, ni su pedido llegaría lo suficientemente rápido. Sin embargo, estaría más tranquilo sabiendo que había ayuda en camino.

El súbito ruido del timbre de la puerta principal hizo que Camus diera un respingo y casi tirara el celular. Leyó la hora en el reloj y se preguntó quién en su sano juicio le visitaría un sábado a las nueve de la mañana. Tomó los dos monitores de bebé, los ajustó en su cinturón y caminó hacia la puerta. No tardó en escuchar el ruido de varias bolsas y una agitada respiración que reconoció como la de Milo. Extrañado, apresuró el paso y se encontró con su amigo que dejaba varias bolsas de compras en el piso.

—Milo… —dijo mientras caminaba hacia él. Iba a ayudarle con las bolsas cuando lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ayer intenté hacer un pedido en línea y todos los horarios de entrega estaban saturados —explicó sin quitarse su mascarilla—. Así que decidí ir al supermercado por mi cuenta y pensé que podría traerte algunas cosas.

Camus revisó rápidamente las compras y sonrió al ver que Milo le había conseguido todo lo que necesitaba con urgencia.

—No debiste haberte tomado la molestia. Dime cuánto te debo.

—No es molestia y no me debes nada —aseguró—. Bueno, me voy. No quiero bichear tu casa. Lo mejor será que limpies las cosas con agua y cloro. Dicen que la probabilidad de contagio con los objetos es muy baja, pero vaya uno a sa-

En ese instante un agudo chillido sonó en el monitor de Isaac.

—Lo lamento —dijo Milo mientras su mirada se perdía en las escaleras que conducían a la alcoba de los niños—. Seguramente despertó con el ruido del timbre. Debí haberte mandado un mensaje.

—Descuida. Ya pronto será hora del desayuno.

Milo asintió descuidadamente sin dejar que su atención se alejara del segundo piso. Camus supo que moría de ganas de ver a los niños. No lo había hecho en dos semanas.

—Puedes pasar, si gustas.

—No debo —su atención regresó con Camus—. No después de estar en la sopa de gérmenes que es el supermercado.

—Báñate primero. Te prestaré algo de ropa y puedes quedarte con los niños por hoy —Milo estuvo a punto de replicar—. Llevas mascarilla N95 y apestas a gel desinfectante. Sé que te has cuidado apropiadamente. Además, apenas has salido de la casa en dos semanas. Confío en que estás sano.

Después de casi un minuto de sopesar la situación, Milo terminó por asentir. Camus llevó las compras a la cocina mientras que Milo se quitó los zapatos y los guantes y se encaminó hacia el baño de huéspedes.

Después de revisar que los niños estuviesen bien, Camus regresó a la cocina para guardar lo que requería refrigeración. Seguido de eso, se dirigió a su alcoba para buscar algo de ropa para Milo. A pesar de que eran de la misma estatura, Milo era bastante más robusto que Camus y le fue difícil encontrar unos pantalones que pudieran quedarle. Milo tendría que conformarse con pasar el resto del día en fachas.

Camus llevó la ropa hacia el baño de huéspedes, donde llamó a la puerta.

—Tengo la ropa, Milo.

—Gracias. ¿La puedes traer?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Camus abrió la puerta y dio un paso hacia el baño. Solo entonces se percató que no caía agua de la regadera, lo que significaba que…

—Puedes dejarla sobre la cómoda —dijo Milo mientras salía del baño y enredaba una gruesa toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que Camus vio a Milo sin camisa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al confirmar que su amigo tenía muchos más músculos de los que tenía cuando iban en la preparatoria. Su cuerpo no parecía resentir las varias semanas sin gimnasio y a Camus le costó enorme trabajo enfocarse en sus deberes y dejar la ropa sobre la cómoda.

—Si necesitas algo más, dime —espetó con rapidez antes de salir del baño con paso veloz.

Una vez fuera, se recargó contra la puerta del baño y suspiró.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando metió a Milo a la casa?

* * *

Una vez que Milo terminó de limpiarse, subió a la habitación de los niños y los preparó para el desayuno. Para cuando bajó con ellos, Camus ya había guardado la despensa y terminaba de preparar la comida. Milo colocó a los niños en sus periqueras, les ató sus baberos y ayudó a Camus a darles de comer. Se mantuvieron de esa forma por varios minutos interrumpidos solo por los balbuceos de Hyoga, las constantes preguntas de Isaac y los intentos de Milo de tener una conversación coherente con él. Una vez que terminaron de comer, Milo comenzó a limpiar a los niños.

—¿Cómo ha estado tu familia? —preguntó Milo mientras pasaba una toallita húmeda sobre el rostro de Hyoga—. ¿Todo bien?

Camus, quien lavaba los trastes mientras le daba algunas mordidas a su propio y frío desayuno, giró su cabeza para que Milo le escuchase con más claridad sobre el ruido de los niños y el agua corriente.

—Todos sanos. Hasta ahora. ¿La tuya?

—Dos parientes políticos de uno de mis tíos están graves —dijo—, pero parece ser que nadie más de la familia está contagiado.

Camus suspiró y, una vez que terminó de limpiar la vajilla, tomó su desayuno y se sentó a lado de Milo.

—Menos mal. La situación es preocupante. Las cosas empeorarán antes de mejorar y no estoy seguro de por cuánto tiempo tendremos las cosas bajo control.

Milo le miró de reojo, retiró el babero de Hyoga y procedió a hacer lo mismo con Isaac.

—Sabes que puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, Milo, pero no quiero causarte más problemas de los que ya-

—No son problemas —sus palabras sonaron tan sinceras que Camus tuvo que desviar la mirada. Sabía que no podría rechazarle por más tiempo—. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ustedes.

—¡Kazii! —exclamó Isaac de repente.

—¿Kwazii? —preguntó Milo como si fuese la palabra más intrigante del mundo—. ¿Quieres ver a Kwazii y los Octonautas?

—¡Otonautas! ¡Sí!

—Está bien. Vamos a ver a los Octonautas —repitió la última palabra con lentitud y remarcando las vocales que Isaac aún no podía pronunciar—. ¿Vienen con nosotros? —preguntó en dirección a Camus y Hyoga.

—Enseguida los alcanzamos. Quiero terminar de desayunar.

Milo asintió y, tras bajar a Isaac de la periquera, le tomó de la mano y le ayudó a caminar fuera del desayunador.

—¿Quién es tu Octonauta favorito, Isaac?

Milo e Isaac comenzaron una nueva y profunda conversación sobre los pros y los contras de cada uno de los personajes de la serie y se dirigieron a la sala donde podrían ver el programa de televisión.

Mientras, Camus siguió comiendo sus huevos con tocino mientras Hyoga intentaba girar su cabeza hacia donde Milo e Isaac se habían dirigido. Camus se imaginó lo dulces que serían sus mañanas si todas fuesen así. Amaba ver a Milo interactuar con los niños y saber que podía confiar en él incluso si algo le sucedía. Milo siempre hacía que todo fuese más fácil. Todo, menos evitar enamorarse más de él.

Quizá, pensó, estaba viendo aquella situación incorrectamente. Milo le había querido románticamente alguna vez y tenía sentido que pudiera volver a hacerlo. Camus jamás había estado interesado en alguien más y sus técnicas de coqueteo y seducción eran terribles, mas el destino le había puesto en charola de plata una nueva oportunidad. La cuarentena probablemente se extendería por meses; meses en los que Camus podría volver a conquistar el corazón de Milo.

De repente, Hyoga lanzó un agudo quejido. Camus dejó a un lado lo poco que quedaba de su desayuno y sacó al bebé de su silla. Lo meció en sus brazos por unos minutos hasta que sus pataletas se hicieron tan fuertes que le dejaron en claro que no volvería a dormirse pronto.

Con un nuevo plan en mente, Camus caminó hacia la sala donde Milo e Isaac veían la televisión desde el piso. Camus tomó asiento en el sillón y puso a Hyoga sobre sus piernas.

—¿Milo? —preguntó con voz queda—. Lamento abusar de tu confianza nuevamente, pero ¿crees que sea posible que te mudes con nosotros por unas semanas en lo que termina la cuarentena?

Milo giró su rostro hacia atrás y sonrió amplísimamente.

—¡Por supuesto que es posible, Camus! No te preocupes. ¡Los defenderé del apocalipsis zombi por el tiempo que sea necesario!

—¡Zombi! ¡Plantas contra Zombis!

—¿Quieres jugar Plantas contra Zombis, Isaac?

—¡Sí, sí!

Isaac comenzó a tararear la canción del videojuego mientras Milo proyectaba la pantalla de su celular en el televisor. Isaac comenzó a reír fuertemente en cuanto los extravagantes zombis comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla y Hyoga no tardó en emularle.

La sala se inundó de las risas de los niños y de las tonaditas del videojuego mientras Camus apenas y cabía en su felicidad. Tendría a Milo a su merced durante meses. Haría lo posible para conquistarlo nuevamente y entonces podría recibir no solo sus atenciones sino que también su corazón. Camus no solía ser una persona avariciosa, pero ahora descubría que con Milo era diferente. Quería todo de él y no descansaría hasta obtenerlo.

Lo mejor de todo era que lo único que tenía que hacer era aprender a coquetear, ser sincero y sobrevivir a la pandemia.

* * *

Tal y como esperaba, tener a Milo en casa fue una gran ayuda para Camus. Dejó de preocuparse por quedarse sin víveres y tuvo más tiempo para descansar y relajarse. Lo que no había esperado era que Milo se resistiera tan fehacientemente a sus encantos (y es que Camus quería creer que todavía tenía algo de encantador). Había intentado cerrar la distancia entre ellos, pero cada que sus manos se rozaban o que Camus intentaba recargar su cabeza sobre su hombro, Milo se separaba inmediatamente y daba alguna boba excusa para alejarse. En un desesperado intento por llamar la atención, comenzó a usar menos ropa alrededor de la casa. El verano se acercaba y el terrible calor era la mejor excusa para salir de su habitación con apenas una playera holgada y unos boxers. Tristemente, ni siquiera eso sirvió para atraer la atención de Milo.

Pasaron las semanas y Camus comenzó a temer que Milo jamás le volvería a ver como algo más que un amigo. Ya no eran muchachos de preparatoria, recapacitaba, ahora eran adultos y Camus traía consigo la responsabilidad de dos niños pequeños. El hecho de que Milo no temiera ayudarle a cuidarlos no quería decir que no temiera la responsabilidad de convertirse en padre adoptivo.

Las sospechas de Camus se vieron confirmadas cierta mañana en la que trabajaba desde la habitación de los niños. Él era tutor a distancia y, si bien el trabajo había aumentado considerablemente desde que las escuelas mandaron a los niños a sus casas, aún podía tener una o dos horas de descanso entre lecciones. Ese día en particular, Hyoga tomaba su siesta matutina mientras Camus e Isaac jugaban a las escondidillas.

Como cualquier niño de dos años y medio, Isaac era terrible para esconderse, por lo que Camus confiaba poder cerrar los ojos por quince segundos para darle oportunidad de buscar el mejor escondite. Sin embargo, en el tercer juego se llevó la sorpresa de que Isaac había desaparecido de la habitación. Nervioso, colocó el monitor de Hyoga en su cinturón y comenzó a rondar las habitaciones contiguas para encontrar a Isaac. No tardó en descubrir que la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes estaba entreabierta. Al instante recordó que Milo tenía una videoconferencia en esos momentos y salió disparado hacia la habitación.

Muy a su pesar, llegó demasiado tarde. Cuando abrió la puerta de par en par se encontró a Milo con cara de espanto y a Isaac en sus brazos. Los compañeros de Milo no tardaron en lanzar expresiones de sorpresa ante la interrupción del pequeño.

—¡Qué lindo! —dijo una de las mujeres—. ¿Es tu hijo?

—No sabía que eras padre, Milo —comentó un compañero.

—Ni yo —agregó una mujer mayor—. Ahora entiendo por qué rechazaste-

—¡Lo siento! —interrumpió Milo—. ¡Tengo que desconectarme! ¡Regreso en cinco minutos!

Rápidamente cerró la tapa de su computadora y exhaló larga y pesadamente. Camus caminó hacia Milo y le ofreció sus brazos a Isaac, quien los aceptó con gusto.

—Lo lamento mucho. Jugábamos a las escondidillas y se escapó de la habitación.

—¡Gané! —exclamó Isaac.

—Sí, sí. Ganaste. Ahora discúlpate con Milo y regresemos al cuarto.

—¡Perdón! —dijo un sonriente Isaac sin haber comprendido por qué se disculpaba.

Extrañamente, en lugar de recibir la disculpa con una sonrisa, Camus percibió la preocupación de Milo. Ya antes le habían confundido con el padre de los niños y aunque al principio había dado pie a algunos momentos incómodos, a la larga terminó riéndose de los malentendidos y en más de una ocasión jugó a alentarlos. Ahora se encontraba pálido y nervioso y a Camus le tomó unos segundos comprender por qué. Una cosa era lidiar con completos desconocidos y otra era hacerlo con compañeros de trabajo. Ahora que conocían a Isaac, a Milo le correspondería dar explicaciones y compartir detalles de su vida íntima a gente que realmente no los merecía. Nadie tenía que saber que Milo pasaba sus días cuidando de unos niños que ni siquiera eran suyos. La barrera entre lo profesional y lo personal se había roto y sería imposible repararla.

—No te preocupes, Milo. Es solo un malentendido. Solo di que ayudas a un amigo con sus hijos y ya. No merecen más explicaciones.

Milo no pareció entender lo que su amigo le decía, sino que mantuvo su mirada perdida en el piso de la habitación. Fue hasta varios segundos después que asintió y regresó a su computadora.

—Sí, por supuesto. Eso haré.

—¿Milo?

—Está bien. Por favor cierra la puerta al salir.

Camus asintió e hizo lo que Milo le pidió. Se sentía totalmente miserable por la reacción de su amigo. Le dolía saber que se avergonzaba de su familia y temía que hubiese algo más detrás de su reacción. ¿Quizá le gustaba alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo? El saber que vivía con alguien más seguramente lo borraría de la lista de los solteros más deseables y le haría perder su oportunidad con cualquier persona dentro de su ámbito laboral.

La actitud de Milo no cambió drásticamente a partir de ese momento, pero Camus comenzó a ver en sus ojos la señal de duda. Estaba seguro que saldría corriendo de la casa en cuanto terminara la cuarentena y Camus temía que no tendría el valor de ir tras él. Poco a poco la casa se sumió en una incómoda melancolía que convirtió la cuarentena en algo aún más difícil de sobrellevar hasta que, finalmente, terminó por explotar.

Aquella noche no parecía diferente a las demás. Camus e Isaac jugaban a construir una torre con bloques de plástico, mientras que Milo intentaba por enésima vez que Hyoga dijera su nombre.

—Mi-lo —vocalizó—. Vamos, puedes decirlo. Mi-lo —Hyoga solo rio agudamente y se dejó caer sobre la alfombra de la habitación—. ¿Te parece que mi nombre es muy gracioso? Yo te enseñaré lo que es gracioso.

Milo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en los pies y las risotadas de Hyoga se mezclaron con balbuceos en los que muy seguramente clamaba por una tregua. O al menos eso parecía hasta que espetó dos sílabas que cambiarían todo para siempre.

—¡Papá!

Camus rio fuertemente y lamentó no haber tenido la cámara del celular encendida en ese momento. Isaac también comprendió que algo increíble acababa de pasar e imitó la sonrisa de su padre. Tristemente, Milo no pareció compartir la alegría que reinaba en la habitación. Por el contrario, acomodó a Hyoga sobre su asiento afelpado y muy lentamente se separó de él.

—Su primera palabra —musitó—. Te busca, Camus.

Camus frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Ese papá no fue para mí y lo sabes.

Milo comenzó a pestañear rápidamente y Camus percibió el intenso color rojo que adquirieron sus mejillas y orejas. El hombre negó con la cabeza y se sujetó del muro como si temiera desmayarse en cualquier momento.

—Tranquilo, Milo. Es solo una palabra. Es normal que te llame así. Con el tiempo entenderá que-

—Tengo que salir un momento.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Ahora?

—Vuelvo al rato.

Milo prácticamente salió corriendo de la alcoba. Camus apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar a Hyoga entre sus brazos y decirle a Isaac que volvería enseguida. Mientras bajaba por la escalera con su hijo en brazos, se sintió como el protagonista de una estúpida telenovela romántica. Ahí estaba él: corriendo absurdamente detrás del hombre que amaba y que tanto temía ser parte de su familia.

—¡Milo, por favor! Deja de comportarte como un niño. No es como si las palabras de un bebé-

—Realmente necesito salir —aunque no gritó, Camus dio un paso hacia atrás al escucharle tan desesperado—. Vuelvo pronto.

Milo se puso su mascarilla, sus zapatos y salió a la calle sin siquiera llevar consigo su billetera.

Camus se quedó solo, triste y temiendo que acababa de perder al hombre que más le había importado en toda su vida. Hyoga percibió la desazón de su padre y comenzó a llorar. Fueron sus quejidos los que hicieron reaccionar a Camus. Limpió una lágrima que corría por su nariz y se dijo a sí mismo que si Milo no quería formar parte de la vida de sus niños, estaba bien. Él se lo perdía y Camus encontraría un modo para salir adelante sin él. Regresó a la alcoba, se sentó a lado de Isaac y colocó a Hyoga entre sus piernas.

—¿Y Milo?

Camus sonrió de medio lado y acarició la cabeza de Isaac.

—Salió a correr un rato. No tardará.

Isaac asintió, aunque percibió la incertidumbre de su padre y no se convenció del todo por sus palabras. Aun así jugó con él y su hermanito por el resto de la tarde hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Camus ideaba la logística para bañar y dormir a los niños cuando Milo regresó a la casa. Lucía abochornado, mas no se disculpó con Camus ni le dio una explicación a su comportamiento. Simplemente se limitó a ayudarle a preparar a los niños y a arroparlos con cuidado.

Camus observó en silencio mientras Milo depositaba en la frente de Hyoga un beso de buenas noches. El gesto estuvo cargado de amor y melancolía, como si estuviese seguro de que sería el último que le daría.

Los hombres salieron juntos de la habitación y, una vez que cerraron la puerta tras ellos, Milo se dejó caer en el piso del pasillo. Nervioso, Camus se sentó a su lado.

—Lamento haber reaccionado así —murmuró Milo. Camus sintió que su disculpa no era del todo sincera—. Necesitaba tomar una decisión muy importante.

Camus asintió y tragó saliva. Ahí estaba lo que temía. Milo estaba a punto de alejarse de su vida y de la de los niños.

—Hace dos meses mi jefa me ofreció un trabajo en el corporativo de Australia—Camus se hundió de hombros—. He decidido aceptar la oferta. Honestamente no sé si siga en pie, con todo lo que ha pasado, pero si no es en esa empresa será en otra. He decidido irme del país.

En un intento de espantar las lágrimas que se asomaban, Camus frotó sus ojos con la mano derecha.

—¿En serio, Milo? ¿No te bastaba con irte de la casa? Sabía que eras melodramático, pero esto es demasiado.

—Irme de aquí significaría seguir viviendo a diez minutos de tu casa. Significaría que sería fácil regresar por cualquier excusa.

—Si lo que quieres es irte, no te detendré. Si lo que quieres es que no te llame, no volveré a hacerlo. No tienes que dejar tu vida en Grecia solo porque tienes miedo de que mis hijos te llamen papá.

—Si fuese tan fácil lo haría —espetó—. Confío en que tú dejarás de buscarme, pero sé que regresaré mil y un veces porque no tengo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para separarme de los niños.

—¿En serio? —dijo burlón—. A mí me pareció que la grácil huida de hace un rato te salió de maravilla.

Milo apretó los labios y chasqueó la boca.

—Y aun así regresé a tiempo para bañar a Isaac.

—¿Entonces por qué? Si quieres tanto a los niños, ¿por qué quieres irte?

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas por largo rato. Era claro que algo detenía a Milo cada que estaba a punto de confesar. Desesperado, Camus posó su mano sobre la suya y le dio un apretón.

—No es tu responsabilidad quedarte con nosotros, pero si no lo haces creo que lo menos que merecen mis hijos es una explicación.

Las palabras de Camus parecieron darle a Milo la fuerza que necesitaba, ya que asintió y tomó una larga bocanada de aire.

—Escucha, Camus, puedo vivir el resto de mi vida sabiendo que jamás corresponderás a mis sentimientos, pero ¿perder el amor de Isaac y de Hyoga? Eso terminaría por matarme.

Camus escuchó con atención las palabras de Milo y por más que intentó no halló sentido en ellas. Le pareció que eran apenas una pequeña pieza de un enorme rompecabezas cuyo color y forma desconocía por completo.

—No entiendo lo que dices —admitió.

—Ahora son muy pequeños y no entienden la situación. Ahora es fácil reírnos de que me llamen papá, de que interrumpan mis videoconferencias y de que mis compañeros crean que soy parte de su familia. Sin embargo, pronto crecerán y se darán cuenta de que no es así. Dejaré de ser papá y seré Milo nada más —Camus vio que las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro y le odió porque en esos momentos él era el único con derecho a llorar—. Más aún si algún día encuentras una pareja. Con el paso de los años pasaré de ser papá a ser nadie y no quiero experimentar eso. Sé que soy un cobarde y que yo mismo me lancé a este problema, pero jamás esperé querer tanto a Hyoga y a Isaac. Jamás creí que pudiese amar a alguien más que a ti.

Camus parpadeó muy lentamente, tomó una larga bocanada de aire y se hincó ante él.

—¿Me amas?

Milo le miró como si le hubiese hecho la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Cada día más que el anterior.

Camus dejó escapar el aire que tenía contenido y el enorme peso que constreñía a su corazón se levantó de golpe. Era como si le abrieran las puertas a un nuevo mundo, uno lleno de esperanza y de oportunidades.

—Los dos somos unos idiotas —confesó Camus—, pero ¿irte del país? Creo que se te pasó la mano.

—Es lo más sensato que-

—No tienes que irte a ningún lado —interrumpió Camus—. Puedes quedarte aquí, puedes ser el padre de Isaac y Hyoga —se inclinó hacia él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios—. Puedes amarme como yo te amo a ti.

—¿Camus?

El alivio que sentía no fue suficiente para anular la frustración de Camus.

—Vamos, Milo. ¿Tengo que deletreártelo?

Apenas terminó de hablar, Milo le abrazó con tanta fuerza que prácticamente lo tacleó. Cayeron juntos al piso y Milo comenzó a propinarle decenas de besos en el rostro.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó.

—Desde hace meses.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Según yo, te estaba seduciendo.

Milo se separó por unos segundos y rio nerviosamente.

—Mala estrategia. Siempre me has seducido. Jamás habría notado la diferencia.

—Eres un tonto.

Camus entrelazó sus manos detrás de la nuca de Milo y tiró de él para cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento Hyoga comenzó a llorar. Milo dejó escapar un gruñido y se separó de Camus.

—De acuerdo, con eso dejé de amar a Hyoga un poquito —se puso de pie y le ofreció ayuda a Camus para levantarse—. Yo lo atiendo. Tú vete a bañar y en un momento te alcanzo.

De todas las cosas que hubieran podido pasar ese día, recibir una invitación como esas estaba muy, muy hasta el final de la lista de Camus. No obstante, el hombre estaba más que dispuesto a recibir lo que se le ofrecía tan atentamente. Le dio un beso a Milo en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar hacia su alcoba.

—No tardes.

Milo le mostró una boba y encantadora sonrisa que no desapareció hasta que Hyoga lanzó un quejido especialmente lastimero. Avergonzado por haberse distraído tan fácilmente, entró al cuarto de los niños.

Ya en su alcoba, Camus deambuló nervioso, pero sumamente feliz. Milo se había vuelto parte oficial de su pequeña familia y aunque tendrían que sortear muchos problemas en el futuro, sabía que juntos darían siempre con la solución.

A pesar de que la cuarentena le estaba volviendo loco y que el temor a la enfermedad no desaparecería hasta que Camus tuviese en sus manos la vacuna para todos sus seres queridos, al menos había sacado algo bueno de toda esa locura.

Camus eligió su ropa de cama y se preparó para ducharse cuando escuchó en el monitor de Isaac que este también había comenzado a llorar. Resignado, Camus dejó su ropa a un lado y se dirigió a la alcoba de los niños.

Los baños y las caricias tendrían que esperar un poquito más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí Milo se lleva el super premio al más dramático de todos. En su defensa, Australia suena muy random, pero en realidad, después de EUA y Georgia, Austrialia es de los países con mayor población griega después de Grecia.
> 
> La historia de este fic es curiosa. Un día hablaba con mi madre y se estaba quejando de la gente que estaba escribiendo historias románticas sobre la cuarententa (ella es fan de los libros románticos de Kindle). Yo le dije que que había mucho sentido que la gente tratara de consolidar sus sentimientos de añoranza y frustración en sus escritos y que no era raro que quisieran sacar provecho de ello. Entonces ella me dijo que si hacía una historia de la cuarentena me iba a dejar de hablar y me pareció algo tan extraño que decidí que tenía que hacer un fic de la cuarentena para poder cerrar adecuadamente tan peculiar intercambio de ideas.
> 
> Total, en twitter (@alechanclas) me dieron varias ideas, pero al final decidí irme por una que no estaba relacionada con este hilo. Ren (@muffinalien) hizo un tweet sobre Camus siendo padre soltero y Milo continuamente siendo confundido por uno de los padres y luego recibiendo el primer papá de Hyoga. La idea me encantó (a pesar de incluir a Hyoga) y aquí estamos.
> 
> No pretendí hacer una buena historia tanto como una emotiva y cursi. Admito que hasta ahora no he experimentado la cuarentena así que acabé dejando a lado el angst por no poder salir, pero creo que ya había suficientes dramas telenovelescos como para encima ponerle más. Espero no lo hayan odiado.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a Ren por la inspiración, al resto de la banda de twitter por darme el mal consejo de hacer esta historia y a mi madre por no estar al pendiente de mis cuentas de fics.
> 
> ¿Los niños siguen jugando Plantas vs Zombies? Lo ignoro, pero supongo que Milo todavía lo jugaría.


End file.
